Gnome cooking
Gnome cooking is a specialised part of the Cooking skill that is available to members who have completed Aluft Gianne snr. and Blurberry's tutorials. Players are required to prepare and deliver these gnomish dishes for the Gnome Restaurant minigame. Special equipment and ingredients are required for gnomish cooking, but players can obtain all these items either by purchasing from Hudo or Heckel Funch, or by picking up respawns around the Grand Tree in the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Equipment * Crunchy tray * Batta tin * Gnomebowl mould * Cocktail shaker * Cocktail glass * Knife * Aluft Gianne's Cookbook * Cocktail book Main ingredients Baked goods *Gianne Dough. The player receives 100 noted balls of Gianne Dough free after passing the cooking tests and asking for a job with Aluft Jnr's Gnome Restaurant. Cocktails Gnome cocktails used to be called "cocktail"s before the chat filter was improved. *Brandy, gin, vodka and whisky - these are all available from Heckel Funch's bar tending supplies and from the lighthouse Secondary ingredients *King worms - found around the swamp west of the Grand Tree, or near the druids in Taverley. *Toad's legs - removed from toads (by left-clicking on them), found in the same area as the king worm. *Onions, potatoes, tomatoes, cabbages and dwellberries - can be grown using the Farming skill, or bought from Hudo. *Players can obtain a bucket of milk by using an empty bucket on a dairy cow, or by buying it from either cooking shop - milk is used only in making Chocolate Saturdays. *Cream and Cheese are available from Hudo and Heckel Funch - to make cream or cheese, use a bucket of milk on a dairy churn, which is often located near dairy cows, such as those in Lumbridge, Draynor Village, East Ardougne and Yanille. *Equa leaves - most easily obtain by buying, though there is a respawn south-east of Gu'Tanoth, intended for use in the Big Chompy Bird Hunting quest. *Gnome spice - players receive two containers of gnome spice from Aluft Gianne during the cooking test, but they can buy more. *Chocolate bars and chocolate dust - players can make chocolate dust by grinding a chocolate bar with either pestle and mortar or a knife, but the cooking suppliers sell both. *Oranges, pineapples, lemons and limes. These are used either sliced or diced in both cocktails and baked goods - players can grow oranges and pineapples using the farming skill, but can only buy limes and lemons NOTE: Many gnome baked good ingredients are dropped by gnome children wandering around this level of the Grand Tree. It would take 7 King worms, 7 toad legs, 5 onions, 2 potatoes, 3 tomatoes, 1 cabbage, 3 dwellberries, 1 bucket of milk, 4 pots of cream, 6 slices of cheese, 20 equa leaves, 1 gnome spice, 7 chocolate bars, 3 chocolate dust, 7 oranges, 7 pineapples, 7 lemons, 9 limes, 5 bottles of vodka, 3 bottles of gin, 1 bottle of brandy and 1 bottle of whisky to make 1 of each gnome food item. Cooking gnome baked goods All gnomish baked goods require players to add Gianne dough to the mould and then bake it. The item changes from being 'raw' to 'half cooked'. It is then time to add the other ingredients. Cooking experience is gained in three stages. Cooking any raw mould provides 30 cooking experience, and varying amounts are gained for preparing the different foods and adding the finishing touches. Crunchies There are also four types of crunchies that players can make. Preparing any of the crunchies provides 30 experience, and a varying amount of experience is gained for adding the finishing touches. Battas There are five different battas that players can make. Preparing any batta provides 40 experience, and a varying amount of experience is gained for adding the finishing touches. Gnomebowls There are four different dishes made using the Gnomebowl mould. Preparing any gnomebowl provides 50 experience, and a varying amount of experience is gained for adding the finishing touches. Cooking gnome cocktails All gnomish cocktails require a cocktail shaker and a cocktail glass. A shaker is to combine the first ingredients of the cocktail, and a glass is used to pour the cocktail into. Cooking experience is gained in two stages. Preparing any cocktail provides 30 cooking experience, and a varying amount of experience is gained when adding the finishing touches. Cocktails There are seven different types of cocktails players can make. nl:Gnome cooking Category:Cooking Category:Gnome